


Kingdom

by Cascadegirl



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Battles and wars, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascadegirl/pseuds/Cascadegirl
Summary: As all the dots on the circumference are attracted by the center, all the subjects in a kingdom are attached to the king. This story presents the tale of the mighty Russian Emperor Kai Hiwatari and his immense love with the righteous, beautiful and brave princess of Japan, Hilary Tachibana. (Set in medieval ages, rated T for safety).
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/ Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana, Julia Fernandez/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov, Kinomiya Takao/Other(s) | Tyson Granger/Other(s), Kon Rei/Salima, Mariam/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate





	Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own beyblade.   
> Here's another fic, a novel perhaps. This will be my lengthiest fic here. Plot is set in medieval ages. Enjoy!

Storm, storm and storm. Deities of weather weren't very satisfied with the iciest kingdom. Almost in the velocity of light, the icy wind of Baikal Lake was passing across north to south, south to east and east to west. White pearls of snowflakes obscured the buildings, huts, rivers and ponds. Little herbs and short shrubs were being uprooted. Large trees were tilting their leafy heads once here, once there. Their greenness was interred beneath the pale ice shards. Even the fire wasn't ready to burn the woods so that the stranded people could get some warmth, so that they could be comforted a bit. Wrapping the woolen shawl and scarves around them, barely they were trying to protect themselves from the wrath of that blizzard.

"Ah!"

The pregnant lady screeched as her tone echoed in the entire compartment. She was juddering violently while lying on the queen-sized bed, covered with a blue blanket up to her chest, tossing her hands and legs here and there in pain. Beads of sweats appeared on her forehead. She clenched her jaw as two droplets of tears rolled down on her cheeks.

"Be patient, your Highness," One of the midwives held her wrist firmly, "You're doing quite well."

The royal lady nodded somehow. Something was remembered by her.

_"This child of you will be the greatest ruler on the earth."_

Despite being in pain, she snickered, consoling herself. 'No Apraxia,' She pondered, 'You shouldn't break down. Remember, you're bearing a precious gem in your womb. So why to fear?'

"Push once again, your Highness," Another midwife caressed her forehead, "Then you'll be free from all the pain."

Compressing her teeth, the empress applied all the strength in her body. Her voice almost broke.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Getting up once like the jolts, she again fell on the bed, panting crazily. Right afterwards, a sharp cry could be heard, again booming like an explosive. The sleets fallen on tree leaves began to melt. Cracks appeared in the frozen water of rivers and ponds. Soon the ice turned into ice cubes, floating in the aqua. The blizzard gasped once, slowly lessening its rage. The thundery clouds freed helio from the dungeon made by themselves. Being independent, it peeped through the condensed sky. A single beam fell on the newborn baby, being cradled in the arms of a nurse.

"Congratulations, my lady!" She kissed on the top of the neonatal life, "The heir of the throne of Russia has arrived finally."

The new mother bit her inner lip for managing her tears. As the baby was handed to her, she gazed at him. He was staring at him with his lotus orbs. A few hairs were there on his head in the shades of Egyptian and Prussian blue. The pale tiny figurine didn't take off his eyes from his mother.

"Kai….my child…." She fondled him, "has reached…. finally …."

**_Every birth of every child_ **

**_Should be a source of joy_ **

**_So congratulations on the birth_ **

**_Of your baby boy_ **

**_Surrounded now with love and care_ **

**_He is our prince, you see_ **

**_Russia's future in his hands,_ **

**_A part of history_ **

**_Teach him to care for others Less fortunate than he_ **

**_Help him become our ruler_ **

**_The very best that he can be._ **

* * *

"Adorn the whole Russia like a newly wedded bride!" The mighty old king announced, "My grandson and the next inheritor of the throne of Russia has arrived!"

The employees nodded as they left the place. Smiling, the eldest Hiwatarian took his successor in his arms protectively.

"The grandson deserves a gift for his grandfather, doesn't he?" One of the royal ladies asked.

"Of course he does." Voltaire stroked the forehead of the baby, "Our Kai deserves the best. And Voltaire Hiwatari does have the best for everyone."

Handing the little figurine to a maid, he put off a shimmering pendant from his neck. The thread was furnished with granules of diamonds while the locket was made of untainted translucent crystal in the shape of a flying bird, expanding its wings. Inside it, a scarlet speck of luster could be observed properly as though the flames of candles. Putting it around the neck of the infant, he spoke, "From now and forever, it belongs to Kai Alexander Hiwatari, the former prince of our kingdom."

All the spectators burst out applauding. The little creation of God grasped the locket in his petite fingers. A strange beam glowed up in his amethyst pools.

* * *

The entrance hall of the mansion was filled with people since morning. The white silver walls were adorned with creepers of morning glory and varieties of roses. Crystal chandeliers were hanging from the rooftop. Ignited oil lamps were attached with the broad gypsum pillars. The whole floor was covered with velvet carpets with floral cross-stitches. The waitresses in kimonos were serving drinks among the invited guests. The guests were curiously waiting for the response of the host aka the emperor of their state. There were no tears, no pain, no dissatisfaction. Why?

After all, their country had got the peace that they had wanted. A beautiful princess had been born before seven days. With the reverberation of her first cry, the asleep cloud had woken up finally, concealing the merciless sun underneath their thick coats. A single droplet of tear had rolled down on her cheek along with the earth also. Then it had started raining cats and dogs. The thirsty fields, lanes, roads had drenched themselves recurrently with the sacred liquid. Crops had started growing again. Famine had fled. Birds were again singing in euphoria. Once more, flamboyant flowers grew in shrubs. New emerald leaves were growing in the branches of trees for the second time.

"So, what have you decided, your Majesty?" The priest inquired with a pleased tone, "Which name will be most suitable for the goddess of the good luck of our country?"

The king looked at his newborn daughter being cradled in the arms of his wife. She was staring at him with intrigued deep ruby eyes, eager to know her identity.

"She deserves a lot of names or the names deserve her," The king retorted, "Since she's beautiful, we can name her Hiromi. As the rain and life have come again in our state, she can be named "Ame" and "Inochi". Because she's the princess of Japan, we can call her Nipponista. But…."

He stopped and took a long breath, increasing the growing impatience among the guests. "She has come as the blessing, as the euphoria in our lives." He smiled, "Her hilarity has charmed us. She's our Hilary. That's why, I'd like to call my daughter as Hilary."

The little brunette blinked once. A honeyed leer rose in her coral lips as she tossed her tiny legs in agreement.

"Again, I'll make sure that my daughter will have her own identity." His voice was occupied with steadfastness, "None! No living being on mother earth will know her as the princess of Japan but the Japan will be known to everyone by Princess Hilary Tachibana."

"She's not only our daughter." The Queen now stood up from her chair, "But also she's the offspring of all of you. She's a girl, she's the human being before being a princess. As she will grow up, you'll teach her everything so that she can learn. You won't serve her. Rather she will serve you."

**"Hail Emperor Hayashi Tachibana and Empress Sayoko Tachibana!"**

**"Hail Princess Hilary Tachibana!"**

Amid all the jubilations and huzzas, the Tsarina took a thin brush. Pouring it into red oil-color, she wrote the name of the princess on a thick white canvas. Dipping the little foot into it, she placed it on the same opus.

Fancy the paper had a beating heart so that it could have guessed how lucky it had been.

_**When you were born you filled my heart with pride,** _

_**And I was overcome by the joy I felt inside.** _

_**As I held you in my arms that very first day,** _

_**I knew I would never let any harm come your way.** _

_**With your tiny little hands and tiny little feet,** _

_**Every time I look at you my heart skips a beat.** _

_**As I watch you sleep in the middle of the night,** _

_**I hope and pray I will do everything right.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Read, leave kudos and comments. Thank you :D


End file.
